Legeremancia
by MariSeverus
Summary: Hermione Granger, la perfecta Gryffindor, ha cometido un acto terrible y a cada profesor se le asigna un estudiante para que use legeremancia en el. Severus Snape, es asignado a Hermione Granger. ¿El amor surge entre traidores? Nadie más que ellos, saben.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto ideas. Lo demás, le pertenece a JK Rowling.

* * *

Sabía lo que iba a hacer y nunca tuve la fuerza para evitarlo. Nunca estuve entrenada para evitarlo. Aquellos ojos negros, que como pozos me invitan a mirar hacia lo más profundo de aquella penetrante negrura. Desgarraba mi alma e imprimía en mi pecho, una desesperación terrible. Intenté no mirarle, pero me dije _"Oh vamos, como si pudieras escaparte de él, de alguna forma realista"_ Su mirar me aniquila, me "resetea" totalmente y ya no sé quién soy. Me siento estúpida, cuando le miro tan fíjamente y lo peor del caso; es que él lo sabe y abusa de eso. Abusa, de mi ingenuidad.

Sigue caminando y su toga produce un sonido embelezante que atonta mis sentidos. Una danza perfecta entre el desplazamiento y la fina tela. Aún la puedo oír entrar. Uno, dos y tres. Está frente a mí y lo sé. Me debo ver como imbécil, mirando al techo nada más. Al techo oscuro que se cae. Lo sé, un poco de aserrín me ha caído en el ojo.

Se detiene frente a mí y su brazo, sostiene su varita. La mía está sobre la cama y aún así, por qué sigo pretendiendo, estar desarmada cuando se acerca. ¿Será, que no le temo? Su sonrisa sarcástica, se ve menos desafiante cuando la miras de reojo. Yo, sigo con mi vista sobre el techo. Mejor, llenarme de aserrín, que ver su mirada muerta. Que como un hipogrifo, galopa por los aires de la oscuridad. Me siento tan tristemente filosófica, tan mierda cuando me mira.

― Supongo que sabe, qué vine a hacer ― Esa voz resuena en los confines de mi sistema auditivo y se transmite. _"Supongo que sabes" "Que sabes..."_ Retumba.

No respondo y simplemente permanezco allí, con la mirada sosegada. La calma del culpable antes de la hoguera o mejor, de la silla eléctrica. Suspiro y eso, le hace sonreír cada vez más. Maldita sonrisa que una persona que no sea él, se vería tan encantadora.

― Ya no hay escapatoria. Las mentes de Potter, Weasley y Longbottom, están limpias. La tuya, resta.

La mía restaba sí. Una luz blanca, un flash vería y luego, no sería nada. Tenía tantos recuerdos; que podrían vaciar de mí. Claro, tenía que ser la chica más lista de la orden. Suerte que tienes...

― Mírame ― Susurra pero yo no estoy oyendo, yo estoy pensando. Mi cabeza, a miles de revoluciones por minuto ― ¡He dicho que me mires!

Bien, le miro y lo que veo, no me gusta. Me sacudo y mi mente está llena de cosas que no conosco. Letras, letras, letras. Conectarme con dios, él me escuchará y entonces hablaremos, él y yo hablaremos. Palabras, palabras. Una fuerza que me mueve. Una fuerza que me hace caer al suelo. Estoy maldita, estoy sufriendo una maldición y por eso quieren matarme.

― Es suficiente ― Mi cuerpo deja de zarandearse con vigor. Mi labio inferior tiembla e inconscientemente, me abrazo buscando calor. Me siento tan fría ― Suficiente tortura.

¿Tortura? Solo eso, no, es más que torturarme. ¿Qué hago dentro de esa celda? Por qué estoy en prisión si yo no he hecho nada malo. Mi voz se quiebra antes de que pueda preguntar. No sé, qué hice.

Sigo sintiendo frío y de improvisto, dos fuertes y angulosos brazos, se cierran a mi alrededor. Quiero hablar, pero sigo sin voz y sin visión. Dejé de sacudirme, pero creo que es él, quien se sacude ahora. No entiendo, pero de sus brazos no me suelto. Está mirándome, es mucho más alto y por ende, puede ver todo en mí. Me aprisiona en su pecho, con vigor, con hombría. Yo en cambio, tímidamente, suelto mi cabeza y la dejo caer sobre su pecho. No digo nada. No sonrío, no divulgo nada. Soy una marioneta inservible y él, es mi titiritero.

Nos miramos otra vez, antes de que yo entienda, que el tiempo pasa y que poco me queda. Sonríe con sarcasmo y aparta un mechón de mi rizado y opaco cabello; de mi cara. Antes me gustaba llevarlo sobre uno de mis ojos y ahora, ya nada importa. Espero, sé que tiene algo qué decirme.

Pero no pasada nada. Con dos de sus puntiagudos y cetrinos dedos, alza mi cabeza para que le mire. La tensión de sus brazos, disminuye y yo siento, que me dejará caer. Mis piernas son gelatinas, que ya no sienten. Él lo sabe y por ende, hace minutos que tiene una mano en mi cadera.

Cuando siento que por fin me dirá algo, su mirada enajenada solo termina en un beso igual de enajenado. Pareciera que le doy asco, puesto que sus sedosos labios, me rozan apenas un poco.

Pero me equivoco. Se imprimen con fuerza en mí y yo, no puedo evitar llorar. Mis lágrimas lavan de mi rostro, todo pecado cometido y se transforman en líneas negras. Mi rímel, se cae.

Sus labios siguen imprimiéndose en mí con un gesto foribundo. Tímidamente alcanzo a dejar mis brazos sobre su cuello y es entonces, cuando le invito a pasar dentro de mi boca, con la misma timidéz. Mis labios despego lentamente, pero él no pierde tiempo. Siento el calor de su aliento y su lengua que explora mi boca en busca de mi lengua. Tengo la sensación, de que ya estoy en la silla eléctrica, puesto que siento espásmos en todo mi cuerpo. Cuando siento que ya no puedo respirar, que me asfixio en nuestra lucha por quién domina a cual, su presión disminuye. Se detiene con parsimonia, no sin antes darme una muestra de su existencia, cellando en mis labios, con un beso mariposa. Como si; no fue suficiente ya.

― Te voy a descubrir― Me indica, pero yo ya no pienso. Sentí su beso y eso, fue suficiente. Sin embargo, sus ojos negros conservan el mismo fulgor encolerizado de siempre. Ya no hiere tanto.


	2. Chapter 2

Muevo mi cabeza de un lado al otro. Dos hombres sostienen mi cuerpo y, en una silla de madera, me sientan. Tanto que pudo besarme, tanto que pudimos decir y simplemente su fulgor me abandona. Su voz suave resuena en mi cabeza y sus últimas palabras estallan, propagándose dentro de mí y causándome un temor terrible. "Te voy a descubrir".

Alzo mi cabeza y luces blanquecinas se posan sobre la misma. Estoy atada, encolerizada y sin razones para defenderme. No sé qué es lo que hice y parece que nadie me lo dirá en un futuro cercano. No recuerdo nada y mi mente divaga en las últimas cenas y sonrisas que compartí en el comedor. La última intromisión, ahora es lejana. Él no me ha visitado en tanto tiempo... Me carcomo desde lo más profundo. Mi piel se escama y cae en enormes trozos. Estoy sufriendo, estoy llorando sin derramar ni una sola lágrima. Que él no vea mi sufrimiento, que él no vea lo que estoy padeciendo. Sé que está allí, tras ese espejo. Lo sé. Siento sobre mí su cálida mirada que, paso a paso, se hela al verme. ¿¡Qué fue lo que hice!?

— No tienes escapatoria—. Alguien me recita la carta, alguien leerá la biblia que está en la mesa. No estoy lista para responder, no me lo permiten. Una mano huesuda está sobre la mesa, amarillenta por la luz proyectada sobre ella. Miro a mí alrededor y me retuerzo en la silla. La luz me enceguece, pero yo ya no veo el final. Ya no hay nada que observar.

— ¡Confiesa!—. Gritan, mientras yo vuelvo a retorcerme en la silla. "_¿Qué demonios hice? ¡Díganmelo!_" Miro a mí alrededor y espero encontrarlo, entre todos esos rostros. Espero que su mirar me calme.

— Déjenmela—. Su voz regresa y mi corazón se hincha al escuchar. Ya no sé por qué lo siento así, pero mis oídos retumban cuando su fina voz me dice que está cerca, que puedo tocarlo.

Me han dejado sola y mirando en la oscuridad. Es la misma que yo me he impuesto y la que jamás me ha abandonado. Un viento terrible hela mi ser y me obliga a rechinar mis dientes. Escucho como una ventana se cierra calmadamente y es entonces cuando entiendo que él no viene a hacer amigos.

— Dímelo—. Me indica, con su voz como una suave caricia, cuando llega a mi lado. Ladeo mi cabeza con expresión dubitativa, mientras me invade el deseo de abrir mis labios. Aún recuerdo el gesto imperioso de su beso. Pero no puedo, no debo. Me retengo en mí misma. Aún así, alzo mis manos y acaricio su rostro. Él las aparta de sí, con un gesto frío y déspota. Están sucias, están negras. ¿Qué ha pasado con ese cariño que, con un beso, me entregó?

— Yo no sé qué hice—. Digo, al final de cuentas. Evoco, sobre él, una mirada relajada. Su semblante grueso se ablanda lentamente y su mano viene a reposar sobre la mía. Tiembla, como siempre que él la toca. ¿Cómo siempre? No, solo cuando decide que va a tocarme. Es un momento nuevo en mi vida. Severus Snape, me está tocando una mano.

— Sabes lo que hiciste, pero no lo admitirás. Lo puedo entender, ya que sabes el precio de la condena—. Admiro sus delgados y curveados labios, que me sonríen. "_¿De qué está hablándome?"_

— Respira, si puedes escucharme. Quiero oírte llorar para mí. Hablar, sólo para mí—. Me río amargamente y ladeo mi cabeza hacia la luna que ocupa su lugar en el cielo.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué me haces esto?

— ¿Te es tan difícil amar con tan solo entregarte? No todo tiene explicación, Granger.

No me tomas, ni siquiera me llamas por mi nombre, no me has acariciado el cabello ni has dicho, de mí, una gran cantidad de elogios. No, tú no me amas. Me quieres hacer sufrir.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás en blanco ya?

Coloco mi mano en su pecho y puedo sentir como su respiración se acelera. No digo nada, quiero sentir su corazón, quiero saber que puedo estar allí. Que mi alma, ya rota, me lo diga.

— Sientes mi corazón… Aparta tu mano de mí... Traidora....

— Es tu mano la que siempre estuvo en mí.

— "Siempre" es una palabra muy grande. Muy infinita.

Sonrío y me llevo las manos a la cara. Miro mis muñecas y el código de barras que está dibujado en ella. Soy de su tipo, soy un producto más para que destrocen a placer. Para que me vendan al mejor postor. Me río y luego regreso la vista hacia el punto original.


	3. Chapter 3

Me llevan, mi cabeza cuelga de una forma poco natural. Unos brazos me arrastran y pretenden encerrarme para siempre. ¡Qué tiren la llave, que no me digan nunca, cuál fue mi pecado! Si mi pecado es amarte, entonces quiero que me tortures hasta el final de mis días. Eso espero, eso siento y con tu amor, anhelo.

Ladeo la cabeza y miro lo que me espera, voy a estar encerrada por muchos años. Mucho tiempo para pensar. Pensar no es algo que me gusta hacer. Me empujan en un frío y mohoso hueco. Me quedo allí, tiritando y estremecida por la onda de la culpa. Mi tiempo se acaba, como la arena en un reloj.

Intento meditar, recordar qué fue lo que hice, pero cómo no me gusta pensar... Seguramente no encontraré algo, seguramente ya lo he sacado de mi memoria, para siempre. Alzo mis ojos, que están ardidos por la cantidad de luces, posadas sobre mí y lo veo. Está allí, mirándome.

― Tiene media hora, señor Snape― Una voz gruesa me aclara, que mi verdugo tiene tiempo de sobra, para mí

Me dejan en una mohosa cama, como un trapo. Allí me retuerzo y miro hacia el techo. ¡Dios, ¿Qué he hecho?! Sé que camina hacia mi, por que su toga produce ese susurro embelezante, que me transporta. Lo siento, allí viene. A torturarme, a hacerme sentir el dolor de su carne. El dolor de sus fogosos pero secos besos. La luz fría, el aire hela. Todo estaba en mi contra.

― Dime que has hecho. No vas a escapar ya. ¿Qué aún no lo entiendes?

Le miro, pongo mis pies en el piso. Me levanto lentamente y busco su camino. Está allí, aunque en la poca luz, no lo pueda detallar perfectamente. Camino y lo encuentro, sus fuertes manos se cierran entre mis brazos. Me zarandea, lo estoy sintiendo y aún, no lo entiendo.

― ¡Dilo ya! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué lo asesinaste? ― Me grita, me espeta con todo el odio que puede enjendrar. yo no lo miro, simplemente, suspiro― ¡He dicho que me lo digas!

Alzo mi cabeza y sonrío, él me mira con el entrecejo fruncido y un fulgor amenazante. Me mira lentamente y no sé por qué, pero siento que sus labios, van a tocarme. Pero no es así, solo me mira. ¿Cuándo, maté a alguien?

― Es claro que no te importa, que quieres perecer en la cárcel― Indica y yo simplemente quiero echarme a llorar. ¡No quiero perecer en la cárcel, si no puedo perecer en tus brazos! ― Eres una desgracia, eres escoria.

Me retuerzo, tengo miedo. Él me odia, me usa y luego me destroza. Me está mirando, su corazón late rápido. Su cabeza niega tres veces, ¿Qué es lo que siente? Su amor siempre miente.

Cuando creo que las cosas no pueden empeorar, sus labios vuelven a los míos. Rasgados, cálidos. No necesito más tortura, esto me ayuda. Me destroza, me aniquila lentamente. Mi dolor no le importa, sino lo que está dentro de mi memoria.

Nos miramos una vez más, pero ya no puedo. Es más, lo siento. Me dejo llevar, que sus labios me vuelvan a tocar. Se imprimen con fuerza, sus manos me tocan y al placer me arrojan. Hasta que ceda y me vuelva como la seda.

Afianza su cuerpo contra el mío, insiste en que soy suya. Realmente, ¿De quién soy? Sus caricias no se detiene, me quiere pero no me soporta. Me ama, pero quiere verme muerta. No lo entiendo y es entonces, cuando a la realidad caigo.

― ¿Me amas? ― se me escapa. Me mira, anonadado, el beso ha cortado ― Dime si me amas, o si solo te diviertes.

― ¿Qué te crees? ¿Interesante? ― Pregunta. Pero miente, eso lo sé al instante.

Sus labios regresan a su posición y yo con temor, solo quiero amor. Me aferró a él, lo tiene que entender. me mira, suspira y de mí solo se lo entiendo, ¿qué mal he hecho?

― Por favor― ruego y siento su beso, en mi pensamiento― Por favor, sálvame. No me dejes caer, nunca― le pido, su fulgor amenazante recibo.

― ¿Dime por qué lo hiciste? ― susurra, lo miro y él, simplemente mira a un lado de mí. No es capáz de sentir, lo que ha hecho de mí. Ansío simplemente estar allí, ser libre e irme. Irme con él, si eso es lo que pretende.

― Severus, no sé lo que hice ― me atrevo a pronunciar su nombre, pero es solo un hombre. Retrocede, de pronto y con violencia, de mí se aparta.

― No vuelvas a decirlo ― me indica y no deja que replique ― jamás vuelvas a decirlo. No quiero oírlo.


End file.
